


有一点渊源

by yimixingwei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimixingwei/pseuds/yimixingwei
Relationships: 于小彤X刘宪华, 勋华
Kudos: 7





	有一点渊源

*OOC预警

*车预警

*于小彤XHenryX魏大勋

*精神肉体都出轨文学

*渣男！唾骂你！

*私设Henry和大勋谈着恋爱但跟于小彤一直都有联系

*没头没尾的片段短打

*接受无能请勿点击就对了 只是一点脑洞产物 别骂我切拜（求生欲极强

一切剧情无关现实 只是脑洞产物

1

那你要帮我生孩子吗。

一切都从那句唐突又心照不宣的话开始。他们认识得很早，早在他刚来中国发展没多久就认识了，早到所有人都快要遗忘他们之间的交集。

可他们却从没断过联系。

即便现在已经有了彼此的新恋情。

次次都这样急哄哄地开始，于小彤能够轻易找到并敲开他的房门，接着在深夜黏黏糊糊地给予他一个深吻。

于小彤也学会了仔细。从一开始毫无章法把那人弄得喊疼到如今仔仔细细照顾那人每一寸肌肤，他在亲吻那人小腹时抬眸，便被那人怀着笑意捧起脸，指尖的茧蹭在他脸上，却让他感到莫名的安心。

于是他抓住那只手，如视珍宝般用唇来摩挲指尖。

他固执地要喊那人叫Henry，大抵是因为在Henry刚刚来到中国时他便是这样喊他，独特的、只属于他的称呼，索性连哥也不叫，那人的身板跟他比起来还是小了些，他能轻易把Henry搂进怀里再低头亲吻他的发梢。

他捏着那人腰身的力度有点大，自己却没注意到，执意要再往上亲吻山峰，嘴唇摩过山顶，听见Henry嘴里的哼唧，又绕过山脚，反复舔舐肋骨左下方的两颗小痣，像是那处被刷上了一层蜂蜜一样，偏要一点又一点用舌尖来品尝，Henry的手指轻抚他的发间，也只全盘接受他的动作。

Henry身上的两颗小痣被他在偶然间发现，如若他没有亲密地探索过，那两个小小的、毫不起眼的黑点定会被永远遗忘掉。

事实上再纯白的画纸上都会有难以察觉的污垢。

于是于小彤问道魏大勋有这样碰过这里吗，被Henry意味不明的笑所满足，接着便似小孩般高兴地哼哼两声，又凑上去找哥哥讨糖吃。

他亦高兴于自己成为Henry难得的污点。

2

“小彤你知道吗？”

他的爱人明天要出差了，他捧着吉他歪起头，视线没有离开手上的弦线，右手拨弄了几下，扫出几个和弦，魏大勋似乎没听见他的话。

“啥？”

“于小彤。”

他索性放下手里的乐器跑到床上望着魏大勋整理行李，那人拿着折到一半的衣服似在努力回忆什么。

“知道啊，拍红楼梦那个。”

他叠好衣服又问了句怎么了，刘宪华递给他叠好放在床上的衣服。

“他今天来北京拍节目，明晚招待他吃饭。”

魏大勋答应下来，半响才问了句话：“你们很熟吗？怎么跑来我们家吃饭。”

刘宪华盘着腿坐在床上，像是不知道魏大勋怎么问起这个来，他歪了歪头：“我刚来中国拍综艺就跟他一起的，我们一起养baby呢”

这么说魏大勋才想起来。

3

他垫起脚亲了亲魏大勋，叮嘱道要注意休息，直到魏大勋终于推着行李箱推开大门还是跟了上去，从后面轻轻抱了抱那人，搅尽脑汁才想起那句话，魏大勋听到后转过身回抱，低下头吻了吻他的头发。

“一路顺风。”

“知道啦。”

4

“你们昨晚做过了？”

他在帮Henry扩张，可那跟平时有点不一样的触感让于小彤不自觉地提高声量，手上按压的动作也因此用力了些。

“是今天早上。”

那人倒是毫不避忌地坦白出来，感觉到于小彤的情绪才连忙凑前去亲他，咬着那人的薄唇伸出舌尖舔舐，随着后穴被添进三根指头又吻得更缱绻了些。

这样子倒是让于小彤闷着口气没法儿发火，人家是正儿八经的恋人，他朝Henry发什么火呢。

可他进入的动作倒没丝毫怜惜和悔过之心，他对自己女朋友可没法儿这样，就算发脾气手上还是温温柔柔的，只有对Henry他才敢这样。

身下这人温柔过了头，任他怎么过分折腾都不会朝他发火离开他的。

他们此刻面对着面，Henry被他按在沙发里，那人说什么都不肯到房里去，嘿他还不想去呢，满屋子是那魏大勋的痕迹。

反正这一瞬间Henry眼里映出的只有于小彤，喊的也是小彤，哪有他魏大勋什么事…可于小彤越是这样想肏进去的动作就越狠，他也不明白自己是怎么了。

只是觉得被Henry包裹的滋味可真好，一层层软肉因为自己的动作而发颤，白皙的身体被他染上淡粉的发现让他觉得满足，仿佛这世界上只有他俩才是绝配一样。

可他碰了这么多次的人确确实实不是属于他的，而是属于魏大勋的。

每每想起心里又不甘起来，他对Henry谈不上爱，喜欢总归还是有的，这比他大上五岁的哥哥着实在替他擦眼泪的时候把他的心都给擦开了，让他日后找对象都往这方向找。

比他年纪大，温柔善良，身高抱在怀里刚刚好。

他们遇见的时候他才二十二呢，情窦初开这词也是碰见那二十七八的哥哥之后才真真正正体会到的。

明明是他先碰到的人怎么就被魏大勋给抢去了呢。

于小彤伸手拨开Henry的刘海，没等那人高潮的痉挛劲儿过去又动起来，盯着Henry看了会儿才把心底话给讲出来。

“魏大勋这辈子真是走了运了！”

他的脸又被Henry伸手摸了摸，那人笑起酒窝来，于小彤觉得Henry再笑多几次自己是真的会醉倒在那小漩涡里的，于是他俯身上去咬那人的脸，呼吸几乎要烫到皮肤。

Henry止不住自己的笑意。

他倒是一直对于小彤这股大勋没有的孩子气和任性爱不惜手。大勋…大勋和他一样入世太深了。


End file.
